lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Hills Merchant
|armour = None |armour points = |attack strength= 2-4 |alignment = Durin's Folk |spawn = Wanders across several biomes, originates in the |drops = Dwarf bones, plates, mugs, |alignment needed = +0 with Durin's Folk |buys = Gammon, copper, iron, tin, most , coal, |sells = , Dwarven Equipment, Dwarven Armour, Dwarfwort, Dwarven Tonic, Dwarven Ale, Cram, Dwarven Marriage Ring, Dwarven Forge |added in = 24}} The Iron Hills merchant is a type of Dwarf from the Iron Hills. They are travelling traders and will trade with any player who does not have a negative Durin's Folk alignment. When attacked, the merchant will defend himself with a Dwarven dagger. When killed, the merchant may drop Dwarf bones, , plates, or mugs. Upon trading with an Iron Hills merchant, the player gains the achievement "Dwarven Treasures". Behaviour Iron Hills merchants are similar to the other in that they will spawn in various biomes across Middle-earth, with the exception of their homeland, evil-infested biomes (i.e. ), and desolated biomes (i.e. Dagorlad). Biomes in which the merchant spawns (click to expand) *Vales of Anduin * *Breeland * * *Dunland *Erebor *Eregion *Eriador *Field of Celebrant * *Lone-lands *Red Mountains *Rhúdel *Rohan *The Shire *Wilderland They will only stay for one Minecraft day (40 minutes), however, so players should make finding them a top priority when they arrive, especially since encountering one of these merchants is even rarer than encountering the Galadhrim wanderer. Like other Dwarves, the merchant will occasionally drink Dwarven Tonic and eat Dwarven foods. Like the other good-aligned travelling traders, the Iron Hills merchant spawns with a group of normal dwarves around him. Messages will appear in the chat to signal the merchant's arrival, the merchant's departure, a warning message one minute prior to when the merchant leaves, and a death message signifying that the merchant was killed and by whom. Examples: * * * * Trading These merchants offer all sorts of food (including cram), glowstone, Dwarven ale, Dwarven armour (including trimmed variants), equipment, and even the rare Dwarfwort plant. They will buy food, ingots, and coal from the player. Below is an example of a merchant's trading panel: Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player can purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your merchant is giving you a good deal or not. Each Iron Hills merchant will not have every item listed for sale. Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every merchant as each individual Iron Hills merchant will not want to purchase every item listed below. Speechbank These wandering Dwarves spend their lives travelling the world and doing the odd trade with passers-by who have a coin or two. But be wary - if they see a foreign Orc on their travels, they won't hesitate to start a fight! Departure *Well, I'll be on my way soon enough. *I can't stay here forever. Other lands to visit, other goods to trade... *If you wish to trade with me, you would be wise to hurry! *The riches of the Iron Hills shall not wait here forever. *This is your last chance to get an excellent Dwarvish bargain! *I shall be leaving soon, but there is still time for a trade or two! *Business cannot wait, Person! I will not stay here for too long. *Other lands await! I'll be leaving soon. *Hurry, Person! I will have to depart these lands soon. *Do you wish to gaze upon the riches of the Dwarves of the Iron Hills? Well, you had better be quick. I'll be on my way soon! *Time is passing, Person! If you wish to trade with me, you must do it now! *This is your last chance to sample the treasures of the North! *I must away! Hurry, if you wish to trade with me! Friendly *As you can see, Person, my feet ache from this heavy load. Care you to buy something? *We Dwarves do not usually trade with Men, but you are an exception, Person. *Ale, armour, weapons - you want it, it's yours, my friend! As long as you have enough coins... *I come from the mighty strongholds of the Iron Hills, Person. No other Dwarves boast riches quite like ours. *I am travelling the land in search of wealth - perhaps you are doing the same, Person? *Give me some coins, Person, and I shall be a very happy merchant indeed! *Greetings, Person! Do you wish to buy some goods from me? *I bring great treasures from the Iron Hills! You can have them... for a certain price! *Do you wish to trade with me, Person? I have several items which might be of interest to you. *I will sell you anything for a fair price! *Do you want to trade with me, Person? For a few dozen silver coins you can enjoy the craftwork of the Dwarves of Durin's Folk! *The Northmen of Dale make a delicious waybread. Cram, they name it, and it can be yours for just a few coins! *You have not lived until you have tasted cram, Person. Fortunately, I have some right here! *I can see your hunger in your eyes, Person. Are you after some of that sweet cram-bread? *We Dwarves of Durin's Folk are unequalled in our craftsmanship. Category:Travelling Traders Category:Dwarves Category:Iron Hills Category:Traders Category:Good Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Durin's Folk Category:Level 2 Mobs